gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Venables
The History of Venables & Wellington Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington and Christopher Ironshot recently Released the first of a series of Historic Novels called The Venables & Luther Adventures, And so with the release of The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure The Publishing company Venables, Ironshot & Crossbones was founded, its main project at the moment is the V&L Adventures, but it also has produced several other works, including The Escape From the Black Hole a Short Story that serves as prequel to V&L. We are currently based on POTCO Players Wiki and a Facebook Page will be released next week on the 11th of October, 2012. The V&L Adventures are most likely to become a trilogy of book since a third is being thought of. Tyler Wellington has also added that he would like to start a new series, the Swiss Saga, which will be an epilogue saga to the V&L Adventures. It will most likely star the cast of the first series and Wellington has confirmed that Richard Venables and himself will take place in it. On January 17, 2013, Christopher Ironshot was confirmed to have been fired, and the Company was renamed to "Venables and Wellington Entertainment" or VWE for short. On March 20, 2013 Christopher Ironshot was welcomed back into the Company by Editor-in-Chief Richard Venables who has allowed him to be his Secratary. On March 19th, Wellington announced the Invasion of Ireland documentary, but would give no further details. It is scheduled to began production when Eye of the Lion is completed. A new board member was elected, William de' Medici. On June 3rd, 2013, Richard Venables the Editor in Chief announced that a new V&L Adventure was to be released as well as announcing the new Warsaw Series. On July 8, 2013, V&W purchased Sparkle Publications from Albert Spark. On the 11th of July 2013, Mr Venables declared that he would be taking extended leave for a number of months due to internet difficulties. As of 2014, a new Company Hiearchy has been drafted, and Richard Venables has been replaced by his son, Ishmael Venables, and the President is now using the pseudonym; Neil Adam Haith Cabal, or Neil A.H. Cabal for short. Company Staff Database *President ~ Joseph Grey (as Neil Adam Haith Cabal) *Vice-President ~ Ishmael Venables Board of Directors *Director Albert Spark Employees *Secretary - N/A *Author - Albert Spark *Author - Mark Ironskull *Author - Blau Wolfe XIII *Author - Christopher Ironshot V&L Adventures The V&L Adventures are a series of Historic Fiction Novels starring Richard Venables, Richard Luther, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, Nick Sharkhayes, and Jonathan Lawford. The First & Second books have been released and the third is currently being written. Richard Venables has confirmed that he has thoughts of writing a fourth book. The Lost Chapters: A Venables & Luther Adventure POSTER ONE.jpg The Lost Chapter: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the first in a series of Historic Fiction Novels staring Richard Venables, Tyler Wellington, Christopher Ironshot, and Richard Luther. It begins the V&L Series by taking you on a journey, from the Indian Colonies, to the South American Jungles, in early 1742. You will encounter humongous sea monsters, evil frenchmen, and dangerous beasts. - Timeline written on back of book Eye of the Lion: A Venables & Luther Adventure Danville.jpg Eye of the Lion: A Venables and Luther Adventure is the much anticipated sequel to the Lost Chapters which takes you to the deserts of Africa in 1744. When Tyler Wellington is promoted to Lord Governor, General Venables and Admiral Ironshot enlist in the new 47th Regiment of Foot to protect the African Colonies. Soon they run into trouble when General Venables is sent on a search for a tribal leader. The tale gets even more dangerous when Admiral Ironshot is sent back to England and Lord Wellington goes missing! Can General Venables save Wellington AND find the tribal leader? - Timeline from back of book The London Affair: A Venables & Luther Adventure V&L London Affair Concepy.jpg The London Affair is the latest and final in the V&L Trilogy of books featuring Lt. General Richard Venables & Lt. Colonal Richard Luther. When one of Venables senior officers in the 47th is murdered on the streets of London in 1745, He and Luther spring into action to investigate the mysterious killing, but when another officer of the 47th is killed and one of Venables old friends mysteriously appears from the dead, Venables and Luther have to look to their own safety as the murderer closes in on his next victim! -Timeline from back of book Venables Series Mr. Midshipman Venables V&W have produced another novel of Ishmael that focuses on a Fictional account of his experiances. It talks about Venables on his countless missions for the East India Trading Company, and the Royal Navy of Great Britain & Ireland in his early years of service as a Midshipman. Lieutenant Venables The sequel to Mr. Midshipman Venables, it talks about Ishmael Venables and his adventures as a Lieutenant, after he was promoted in the last book. This is the third book that V&W is producing for Mr. Venables. Venables and the "Red Stallion" April 1745,The Peace of British/Spanish is breaking down. Pearson Wright is building ships and a amassing an army just across the Channel. Ishamel Venables-who, at age 21, has already distinguished himself as one of the most daring and resourceful officers in the Royal Navy- Commands the war brig- Red Stallion on a dangerous reconnaissance mission that evolves, as war break out, into a series of spectacular confrontations. The young commander struggles to understand his new bride and mother-in-law, his officers and crew, and his own "Accursed unhappy temperament"- matters that trouble him more, perhaps than any of pearson wright cannonballs. Other Stories Invasion of Ireland A historical non-fiction, the Invasion of Ireland is a biography of the perils faced by both the British Fleet, Royal Co. Navy, and the Spanish Fleet, Casa Di Royale. It focuses on both sides of the war, Part I describes the British strugle to defend their land, and Part II describes the Spanish conquest. The Lost Sea Adventure: A Venables & Bowdain Adventure Venables and Wellington are also working on supporting the second novel of Ishamel Venables who is writing a book call the lost sea adventute: A Venables & Bowdain Adventure. It will be talking about young ishamel and his lieutenant bowdain are taken up command to rescue a old friend from the french island and what will remain secret on ishamel vovage trip... Short Stories The Escape From the Black Hole Prequel to the V&L Series, it stars Venables and Luther in their first official story. On a routine mission, Luther's squad is captured, and when Venables goes to investigate, the same happens to him. The British 74th is trapped in a small cell without food or water, until a nifty plan is carried out which leads the regiment to freedom. The Devil's Teeth Venables and Wellington are also working on supporting the First Novel of Ishamel Venables who is writting a book based on the best selling video game Series Assassins Creed, and POTCO of course, The first book is to be called "The Devils Teeth" and will feature famous characters, such as Richard Venables, Johnny Goldtimbers and Ishamel as the main character who will discover his fathers darkest secrets, and where Richards true alligences lie... Plays The Company: A V&W Entertainment Play (Cancelled/On-hold) A Brand new Dramody from Venables & Wellington Entertainment Limited, it tells the hilarious story of Governor Goldtimbers quest to eradicate piracy from the Caribbean forever, (more info released soon!) Sparkle Publications The Unified Republic of the Caribbean Years after the EITC eradicated piracy in the Caribbean, it fell, leading the Caribbean to devolp into its own nation. A rebellious clan leads many islands into the darkness, leaving a few unlikely hero's to defend the nation. Coming Soon The Dull Despot The Dull Despot is the beginning of the next V&W Trilogy, the Vita di Libertà Chronicles. The new series was announced by Mr. Cabal on January 26, 2014, and is scheduled to start production on February 15, 2014. V&L London Affair Concepy.jpg|London Affair Released!!|link=The London Affair: A Venables & Luther Adventure|linktext=The London Affair is finally ready to be read in full!!! EXTRA!!!.jpg|THE BIG NEWS!|linktext=Get all your lastest V&W Entertainment news here! LEgo POTCO.jpg|LEGO POTCO MOVIES!|linktext=Coming soon to a wiki near you! 180px-V&W Entertainment.jpg|New Company Logo!|linktext=Presenting our new company logo!!! Editorial Rights of Users and Employees of V&W Entertainment Limited All Employees of Venables & Wellington Entertainment '' ''Hold the Right to publish articles and/or books with due permission from the Editor in Chief. It is the right of all Employees with the permission of the Editor-in-Chief (Richard Venables) to Edit and add to any and all page relating to them in anyway, shape or form. Users outside of V&W Entertainment hold the right to complain to our Facebook and/or our POTCO Players Wiki page, POTCO Players Wiki users have the right to edit any and all pages relating to V&W Limited if there is a grammer of spelling issue, a written summary of your edit MUST be made by said user pertaining to all said edits of the user on the aforementioned pages. It is the Right of ALL users to complain to V&W management if they are offended or taken back by any racial, sexual, or verbal themes that are pertaining to an older audience. V&W Entertainment does not hold responsible any complaints by younger readers, it is the duty of a parent to monitor and control what a child reads and some themes in the V&L books are not suitable for younger readers and parental guidence is recommended for readers under the age of 13. This document is valid until March 20, 2015 Written by Richard Venables on March 19, 2013 for V&W Ltd. Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment